


what needed done

by laurensintheplacetobe (shadowattack)



Series: the "what" series [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Deviates From Canon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, goodbye schlatt >:), is tubbo dead? idk that's up to you, ok starts with canon then like really quickly goes off the rails, quackity snaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowattack/pseuds/laurensintheplacetobe
Summary: Quackity hadn’t expected the chaos to have gone so far. Merging with Schlatt was, at the time, the smartest option. Yet the man had hidden his true colors until it was too late.
Series: the "what" series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	what needed done

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so a pal asked for snapped!quackity fics and i said sure. i wrote this on printer paper at work lmao
> 
> this doesn't really fit into the previous two, as it either can or cannot. it's up to you if you want it to.

Growing up, Quackity had been known as the class clown. No one really took him seriously, and he didn’t mind. He’d do whatever to make people laugh and feel good, even at the expense of himself. He’d come to the SMP under the guise of running for president with George as his vice president purely for comedy and chaos.

Quackity hadn’t expected the chaos to have gone so far. Merging with Schlatt was, at the time, the smartest and most unpredictable option. Yet the man had hidden his true colors until it was too late.

The walls have been torn down, animals and friends slaughtered. Even if the others respawned, they still had to go through the pain and fear of dying. It had been a dark time after Schlatt took over, Tommy and Wilbur banished only to team up with Technoblade and have rumors spread that  _ Dream _ was aiding them in some way. Quackity had lost his laughter for the first time in his life.

So when Schlatt announced the festival and watching Tubbo, Fundy, and Karl enjoy themselves with the decorating, Quackity was relieved. Schlatt had good policies but made the citizens’ of Manberg lives hell. Maybe this was him turning over a new leaf. The VP never would have described himself as naive, but after the events of the festival, Quackity was sure to add it to the list.

Schlatt had told him about knowing Tubbo was a traitor (everyone knew, the kid wasn’t that subtle) but failed to mention that after they trapped the boy, Techno would be called to the podium for the public execution of Tubbo.

Techno, who publicly supported Pogtopia, was as confused as the others. Schlatt knew that the pig man did not do well under peer pressure. Before the rockets had gone off, Quackity had looked up to see the shocked and terrified faces of Wilbur and Tommy atop the NASA building.

The fire spread over his skin and clothes faster than he could shut his eyes against the red, blue, and white explosions of the shot fireworks. It was a quick but the most painful death he’d ever experienced.

Quackity was still screaming when he respawned in his bed. Over the comms, he heard mass confusion and terror. A glance at the chat showed that Tubbo and Schlatt had been caught in the blast. (How could they miss it?) Citizens of all nations, Pogtopia, Manberg, and DreamSMP were yelling over each other,  _ at  _ each other.

The VP didn’t want to return to the festival ground, but the president was screaming for him in between his manic laughter. That sound was enough for Quackity to be sick, let alone think about thinking ever laughing again. Items were floating across the seating area, the survivors chasing after Technoblade. Niki had disappeared along with Tommy and Wilbur, so Quackity had to assume she had finally joined Pogtopia.

Schlatt stood next to Tubbo’s makeshift concrete trap, smiling wide with fury in his eyes. “What a festival, eh, Quackity?” The horned man asked rhetorically. “Couldn’t have gone better if I planned it myself. What I think is super funny, is that—” he broke off with a laugh, “is that Tubbo planned his own execution? Invited all these people to celebrate his death?”

Quackity’s stomach dropped. What did Schlatt… “You removed his  _ bed?” _ How he was not shouting, he didn’t know.

The president shrugged as if it weren’t a big deal. “The last one I saw him use.” That sickening smile was still on his face, curled like the horns on his head.

Quackity left the podium with the president still cackling behind him as he made his way into the White House. Numbly, he grabbed an ax from some chest and climbed the stairs to Schlatt’s room. The bed was facing the windows overlooking the podium and Manberg. The room was filled with the sounds of the ax swinging against the breaking bed and Quackity’s panicked breaths. When the bed vanished, the broken pieces of the stone ax fell to the ground.

He returned to his senses enough to grab two bottles of whatever alcoholic shit the president was trying to brew. “Schlatt!” Quackity called from the bottom of the podium. “Let’s cheers at the top of the flag!” He wasn’t sure how he was able to fake the excitement in his voice. Schlatt and Quackity crossed the lawn to the large, unburnable flag.

It took a minute to convince Schlatt to climb to the top, but eventually, the two men stood atop the obsidian monstrosity.

“This the best idea you’ve had in a while, Quackster!” The president snarked as he took a swig of “The Good Shit”, the name of the beer that he claimed to brew. Quackity had opened his bottle but hadn’t taken a drink. Alcohol made him shaky, and he wanted steady hands for what he needed to do.

“Thank you, sir,” he responded automatically. Schlatt didn’t turn away from looking over the edge. The VP took a hesitant step towards the president. He flinched when the man in front of him moved, only he was digging through his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter. The light from the flame lit Schlatt’s face for a moment. Quackity froze at the dark light.

Schlatt let out a breath, smoke blowing back into Quackity’s face. “You know—,” a drag of the cigarette, “I knew Tubbo was corrupted from the beginning. Kid was like an open book.” It was hard to hear Tubbo being spoken of in the past tense. “But I didn’t think you were corrupt too, Quackster. Guess even the best can be wrong.”

Fuck. He knew. Of course he knew. “I’m sorry,” Quackity croaked out through his tears. The president stood slowly, finally meeting the vice president’s eyes. His face was evil. Smoke curled around his horns as the dusk light framed him from behind.

“No. You’re not.”

His hands moved on their own, pushing Schlatt backward and over the edge. Quackity sobbed loudly as Schlatt’s cackling laugh echoed across Manberg. In the chat, a message pinged.

_ JSchlatt fell to his final death. _

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!
> 
> also, unrelated to the series, but PLEASE, PLEASE do not support or write gross ass fics about tommy and tubbo (either with each other or adults). there are fics popping up and they moderate comments so oonly the good ones come up. that's fucking GROSS and report it as much as you can. thank you for listening to my psa!


End file.
